The collection of statistically significant quantities of particulates and contaminants of interest in atmospheric analysis typically requires high rates of airflow. Electro-mechanical air-moving devices such as pumps, fans, and blowers force air over devices such as filters and absorbents in order to provide the required airflow in typical sampling applications. Such active air-moving devices are generally costly, noisy, and heavy, and require a power source.
A need exists for a small lightweight particulate air sampler designed for use on the earth's surface as well as on vehicles. A need exists for a small lightweight air sampling device for detection of airborne chemicals particulate and contaminants at low levels of concentration. Military, homeland defense and other demands exists for an inexpensive vehicle mounted air sampler.